1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to answering natural language queries.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Natural language query systems are known in the art. However, these systems do not utilize implicit references to answer a query and therefore are dependent upon literal constructs. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved natural language query system that utilizes implicit references to answer a query.